


Little Spider

by orphan_account



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also don't kill me because I killed May 😢, Also there's a lot of stuff that I could say but would spoil everything, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Please Forgive me, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, What Have I Done, Yano all the goods, avengers tower break in, pissed off avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: May Parker sadly died in a car crash about a month ago. Tony Stark decided to adopt Peter Parker so he wouldn't get thrown into foster care. Everything seems fine until someone breaks into the Avengers tower while Peter is home alone and gets abducted  from his bedroom. Who the hell took Peter away from Tony? Who ever it was, they were going to pay.  Note: I FIXTED CHAPTER 10 SINCE I MADE A BIG BOO BOO.





	1. A mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo heeeey. I deleted all my other fan fic cuz I thought I could do better so I'm gonna re write this. Hope you guys like it! Also leave your ideas for the next chapter down below cuz by the time I'm done with this chapter, my last two brain cells would be dead.

"I told you kid, you can't come," Tony said as the iron suit covered the tips of his fingers. There was an alien attack happening by the town square. "It's to dangerous"

"But Mr. Stark!" Peter whined helplessly. "I have faught my girlfriend's dad on a freaking airplane! Not to mention I lifted a building off of me and I somehow survived a plane crash. I think I can handle a few aliens"

"I said no! No means no. Final answer"

"Uuuuuugh fiiiiiiiine"

 


	2. This one's a little squirmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was finishing his homework when he heard a strange noise coming from down stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaa. So I know the last chapter wasn't really a chapter just son and father argument. Anyhooo here's when stuff starts to get interesting.

Peter finished his science homework when Ned texted him.

~Texting Conversation~

Ned: Dude what happened? It's all over the news that Tony fucking Stark adopted you?! 

Peter: yeah... May kinda, well... She...

Ned: oh my god... Did she... Die?

Peter: yeah... Car crash. Mr. Stark didn't want me in the foster care system so he adopted me

Ned: oh wow Pete... If you need anything  I'm right here

Peter: thanks ned 

~BACK TO REALITY~

Peter finished up studying for the Spanish quiz he had the next day when he heard FRIDAY'S voice.

"There has been 2 unknown individuals outside of the building," FRIDAY said calmly."They seem to be trying to get in"

"What the hell?" Peter whispered to himself. Peter reached for his phone to call his new dad and tell him that some people were trying to break in until he heard glass break and two men talking about Peter. 

"Hey did you know Stark adopted some brat?" The first man said.

"He did?" The second man said with a surprised tone.

"Yep, and he's rumored to be Spiderman," that comment make Peter's heart skip a beat. Great, just great. Now people will be knowing his true identity and that could in danger him knowing that people knew his secret identity and could be killed by some person who truly hated him. 

"Oh really?" The second man said with a smirk on his face. "Maybe whe can just take him hostage and demand Stark for some green stuff. Then of course kill the kid once he pays"

"Acually, that's not a bad plan," The first man said while grabbing his gun "We'll talk it over with boss later. For now, just find the weapons"

Well that's great. Now Peter has to worry about a couple of men kidnaping him. He can't even imagine how many more villains are thinking of that same plan. Peter got out of bed and looked for his web shooters only to remember that he left them downstairs. Shit. Peter then grabbed his phone shaking as he dialed his dad's number. 

Tony answered. "Hey kid what's up? Tony said. "We just took down those aliens. Did you finish-"

"Th- there's a br-break in," Peter interrupted with his voice shaking. 

"If I heard correctly you said there's a break in? 

"Y-yeah"

"Ok kid listen. I need you to hide in a closet and don't come out. You understand?"

"Y-yeah"

"Where are you're web shooters?"

"Downstairs. I-i can't get to th-them"

"Shit. Ok kid, it's going to be ok. Just hide in your closet and don't you dare come out of there until I say so"

"o-ok"

"Are you in?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. I'm about 7 minutes away. Don't come out of that closet, you hear me?"

"Y-yeah"

"Hey do you hear that voice?" One of the men said.

Shit Shit Shit shitttttt! 

"It's coming from upstairs" the second man said.

"Kid what's happening?" Tony asked worried."Kid?"

Peter remained deadly silent holding his breath hoping the men wouldn't find him.

"Kid?! Answer me now!" Tony yelled into the phone. 

"Th-they discovered me," Peter's voice was shaking in a whisper. I can hear them coming. Dad, I'm sca- AHHM" The two men opened the closet to find Peter talking to his dad on the phone. The first man yanked the child and forced him to stand and put an arm over his chest and clamped a hand over Peter's mouth so he couldn't yell for help. Peter struggled and tried to get out of the man's grasp but he seemed to have super strength.

"Peter? What happened?! Buddy please tell me now!" Tony demanded. He could hear muffled teen screaming. 

The second man picked up the phone that Peter dropped on the floor and pressed the "end call" button and smashed the phone making it useless. "You know what, forget about the weapons. We have Stark's little cub," The second man said while smirking. "Tell Trevor to bring the car to the front door"

"Hand me some vibranium tape," the first man said."This one is a little squirmy." The second man tossed a roll of what looked like duct tape but was much stronger and impossible to tear. The first man started to wrap tape tightly around his ankles and knees so he could not run away. Then he forced Peter's arms behind his back and started to wrap tape around his wrists. 

"He's gonna scream for help you know," The second man said as he wrapped tape around the boys mouth and managing to rip it leaving him in silence. "There we go. Can't scream for daddy to come rescue you anymore now can we?"

Peter tried to escape from the bonds, but nothing would budge. He tried to scream for help but the tape was blocking out any sounds. Then he was picked up and carried through a smashed window and thrown into a black car's trunk. He whimpered and struggled to get the bonds restraining his limbs and trying to get the tape off of his mouth to at least shout for help. The first man closed the trunk locking it.

Great. Just what he feared. Peter was getting kidnapped by some people who managed to break into the house. Good ole Peter luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully by the time I post this my last two brain cells (Billy and Bork) don't die. Billy wants to kill Peter at the end but Bork wants him to return home safely. I'm kinda leaning towards Billy's idea just for some angst 😈 but I know you guys will kill me if I do that so I don't know. Comment whether you go with Billy's idea or Bork's. Also comment some ideas cuz it's 1:14 am right now and I'm tired. Brb ima get myself some doritos and start writing this bad boy.


	3. A dad's worst nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was terrified when he got a call from his son that there was a break in at the avengers tower. Then all of a sudden he hears muffled screaming from his son then the call ends. Tony comes home to a shattered window and a wreck in Peter's room. Who ever took his kid was going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heeeey I'm back. I'm going to try to post every day but I can't promise anything. Also last night I was thinking about killing off Peter at the end 🤔 but then I thought of all the reasons why I shouldn't. He's just a little cinnamon bun!  
> Also it's 12:06 am :P

 

"Die you ugly alien dude!" Tony screamed as he stabbed the leader in the stomach.

Tony smiled as he looked at all of the other Avengers covered in blue alien blood. "Nice work everyone"

"Incoming call from Peter Parker," FRIDAY said.

"Answer it. "Hey kid what's up? Tony said. "We just took down those aliens. Did you finish-"

"Th- there's a br-break in," Peter interrupted with his voice shaking.

Tony froze. "If I heard correctly you said there's a break in?

"Y-yeah" 

Tony was terrified. "Ok kid listen. I need you to hide in a closet and don't come out. You understand?"

"Y-yeah"

"Where are you're web shooters?" Tony thought if he had his web shooters it would protect Peter if he was attacked.

"Downstairs. I-i can't get to th-them"

"Shit. Ok kid, it's going to be ok. Just hide in your closet and don't you dare come out of there until I say so"

"o-ok"

"Are you in?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. I'm about 7 minutes away. Don't come out of that closet, you hear me?"

"Y-yeah"

All of a sudden everything goes quiet. "Kid what's happening?" Tony snapped."Kid?! Answer me now!" Tony yelled into the phone. 

"Th-they discovered me," Peter's voice was shaking in a whisper. I can hear them coming. Dad, I'm sca- AHHM"

Tony started to panic. "Peter? What happened?! Buddy please tell me now!" He can hear Peter's screams getting muffled by something. It sounded like he was trying to yell out "Help Mr. Stark!" Then the call ended, leaving Tony in fear. What the fuck happened to his kid? 

"Tony? What's happening?" Steve asked anxiously. 

"It's Peter," Tony was shaking."He said there was a break in at the tower but then I heard Peter screaming and getting muffled by something. We have to go now"

"Wait what?" Bruce said as he turned back into his human self.

"We have to go now! What if they've got Peter?" Nat said concerned. 

Everyone nodded and started to head home to save Peter.

 

~7 MINITUES LATER~

Tony came home to a horror scene. There was a smashed window and Peter's bedroom was a HUGE mess. His homework was scattered all over the floor and a book case had fallen down. Then Tony saw Peter's smashed phone on the ground. Oh my god, what have they done to his son.

"FRIDAY check the security cameras in the kitche around 9 pm," Tony said.

Then the camera footage appeared on the gigantic TV screen. At 9:12 two men dressed in black smashed through the window. They were talking about Peter's adoption.

"Hey did you know Stark adopted some brat?" The first man said.

"He did?" The second man said with a surprised tone.

"Yep, and he's rumored to be Spiderman," 

"Oh really?" The second man said with a smirk on his face. "Maybe whe can just take him hostage and demand Stark for some green stuff. Then of course kill the kid once he pays" Tony cringed at that idea.

"Acually, that's not a bad plan," The first man said while grabbing his gun "We'll talk it over with boss later. For now, just find the weapons"

Oh my god. These two men want to kidnap his teenager and hold him for ransom and then just kill him? 

"FRIDAY let me see Peter's room footage at 9pm"

It showed the boy studying and doing his homework. Then he started texting on his phone. About 12 minutes later FRIDAY'S voice comes through and then Peter yanks his head up when the windows get smashed. Then Peter picks up his phone and dials Tony's number. 

Peter is talking to Tony and does what he is told then 2 men come barging into Peter's room. The first man opens the the closet door only to find a shaking Peter talking to Tony on the phone. Then the man clamps his hand over the kid's mouth and yanks him forcing him to get out of the closet and putting an arm over his chest. Peter is trying to scream out "Help Mr. Stark!" But it comes out muffled. The poor kid struggles and tries to get out of the man's grasp. Then the second man ends the call and smashes the phone.

"You know what, forget about the weapons. We have Stark's little cub," The second man said while smirking. "Tell Trevor to bring the car to the front door"

"Hand me some vibranium tape," the first man said."This one is a little squirmy." The second man gave him the tape and wrapped up Peter's limbs tightly. 

Oh shit. The tape is made out of vibranium! Does that even exist? Peter can't break out of that! If it were normal tape, he would have gotten out of it with no problems.

"He's gonna scream for help you know," The second man said as he wrapped tape around the boys mouth and managing to rip it leaving him in silence. "There we go. Can't scream for daddy to come rescue you anymore now can we?"

Tony was furious. What were the going to do with his kid! He doesn't deserve this! 

Then Peter was carried out of his room and to the kitchen.

"FRIDAY let me see the kitchen footage"

Peter was getting taken throught the smashed window and was roughly thrown into the trunk of a black car. The poor kid tried to fight his way through, but gave up.

Then Tony got text from an unknown person. He opened it and was horrified. It showed pictures of Peter tied up and gagged with a knife pressed onto the teen's throat. Then there was a video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a cliff hanger 😈 MUAHAHAHA. Any how, what do you guys think? Kill or spare? Also like always leave any suggestions for the next chapter. BYEEEE LOVE YOU GUYS


	4. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in a dark-ish room with a man across from him. Wait a second... Break in, 2 men, kidnapping, well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO MAD. Sooo I kinda already wrote this yesterday and it took me a good hour and I left it and when I came back, I closed the website thinking I pressed preview and went to bed. The next morning when I finished up a few things, I saw that it isn't in my unfinished chapters 😐 oof

Peter woke up in a darkish room. The last thing he remembered was getting thrown into a trunk and 10 minutes later it opened and a wet cloth was put over his mouth and nose and everything went black. He was kind of confused at first but then he remembered. Break in, 2 men, kidnapping... Perfect. He tried to move his ankles apart but they had vibranium shackles around them. He tried to move his arms from the position they were in but he couldn't because they were cuffed together behind his back. The tried to scoot forward but the cuffs that were secured to a pipe prevented him from doing that. 

"Ah look who's awake," a strange but familiar voice appeared out of nowhere.

"What? Hello? Who are you? What do you want?" Peter asked as his eyes widened as he realized who the man was. "Toomes?"

"Hey there, Pedro. What happened to your Aunt, huh? Is she dead? Did Starky adopt you?" Toomes said mockingly.

"What do you want from me!" Peter yelled out. 

"Oh nothing from you," Toomes calmly said"Like I said before, your too young to know how the world works. You see, I need money. Since Daddy took that away from me, I'll take something away from him untill he gives me what he took, and maybe I might give him back what I took from him."

"He's not going to give you that money. Even if he does you're going to kill me anyways."

"Oh, Peter. Clearly you know my plan now huh? That's not good. I guess just have to kill you now," Toomes said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Peter's head. "But nah. I'll have a little fun with you first."

"You won't win. Mr. Stark will tear you into pieces," Peter says shaking.

Toomes bent down to Peter's level. "No Peter, you're wrong. I'm going to win and you're going to suffer. Daddy's going to suffer. Everyone will suffer."

Toomes left the room and the two other men who kidnapped him came in. The first man was setting up a tripod about 8 feet away from Peter as the 2nd man grabbed a camera. 

"You think Toomes is going to give us some green stuff once we kill the kid?" The second man asked.

"Of course he is," the first man replied. 

"We'll see"

Toomes came back in the room. "Is everything ready yet?" 

"Yes sir," they both replied.

"Gag the kid so he doesn't tell Stark anything," Toomes said as he gave the second man a roll of duct tape. He did what he was told and he grabbed the duct tape and ripped a small piece off. Peter tried to squirm away but failed when the tape was placed over his mouth as he let out a muffled cry.

"Boss we are ready to start," the first man said. 

"Alright boys, let's get our money back." Toomes said as he pressed the record button. 

"Hello Starky. You probably know me. My name is Adrian Toomes. I am also pretty sure that you know your little spiderling as well, little Peter," He said as he yanked Peter's hair forcing him to look at the camera. There was fear in the poor boy's eyes.

"Now that I have your attention, let's get to what I want from you. I want 50 million dollars within 24 hours. If not, well..." Toomes pulled out his gun and pointed it at the first man and pulled the trigger. He screamed and fell to the floor and a minute later, he went limp. 

Peter's eyes were wide open in fear. He just killed him. Adrian Toomes just killed his helper. 

"Now Starky, I haven't touched a single curl on that kid's head and if you want to keep it that way, then you better pay withing the next 4 hours or I'll send you a video starring your baby boy getting tortured. Goodbye Tony Stark. Clock is ticking. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
"Mr. Stark you have one new email from an unknown person entitled: I've got your baby boy,"  
FRIDAY alerted Tony.

"Open it," Tony said shocked as the other Avengers gathered around the TV. The video started playing. It showed a gagged Peter cuffed to a pole and his ankles skackled. The poor kid looked exhausted. 

"Hello Starky. You probably know me. My name is Adrian Toomes,"

"Tony, isn't that that one vulture guy Peter faught at the beach?" Natasha asked.

"Y-yeah," Tony said worried.

"I am also pretty sure that you know your little spiderling as well, little Peter," He said as he yanked Peter's hair forcing him to look at the camera. There was fear in the poor boy's eyes.

"They've got Peter!" Steve yelled out.

"Now that I have your attention, let's get to what I want from you. I want 50 million dollars within 24 hours. If not, well..." Toomes pulled out his gun and pointed it at the first man and pulled the trigger. He screamed and fell to the floor and a minute later, he went limp. 

"Wait, that was one of the guys who broke in!" Bruce realized.

Peter's eyes were wide open in fear. He just killed him. Adrian Toomes just killed his minion. 

"Now Starky, I haven't touched a single curl on that kid's head and if you want to keep it that way, then you better pay withing the next 4 hours or I'll send you a video starring your baby boy getting tortured. Goodbye Tony Stark. Clock is ticking. 

As the video ended everyone stood there in shock. 

"Tones, we have to get him back," Bucky said.

"We will, and that bastard will with that he was never born."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was laying in bed, I was thinking about if I should make this into a series. Also I'm gonna be in Hawaii so I might now post for a few days.


	5. Amber Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH ITS BEEN A WHILE

* * *

"Wakey wakey little one," Toomes softly said.

Peter's eyes cracked open only to see Toomes' face starring at him. "Toomes? What the hell do you want from me?"

"Ooooh just a little bit of green stuff."

"Really? You kidnap teenagers for money? What would Liz-"

"DON'T BRING MY DAUGHTER INTO THIS!"

"Jeez sorry. Can I go home yet?"

"Hmmm, let me think about that. How about.... NO. See kid, what you are right now is called a hostage. A hostage is-

"I know what a hostage is! But why me? I saved your life!"

"Kid, like I said before, you're too young to understand how the world works. Honastly, I like you. You're a good kid Petey, but your daddy... Let's just say he'll regret everything he has done to me.

"And I'm here because..."

"You have a special place in Stark's heart. He cares about you. You see, he owes me money, and the only way to get that is by taking away someone he loves and asking for a little bit of money in return for his precious little spider. Now shut up."

"I'm getting bored."

"I said shut up kid!"

"My wrists hurt!"

"Jesus Christ what part of shut up do you not get!"

"I'm hungry!"

"How old are you, 2?"

"I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrred."

"Shut up or I'll shut you up."

"Oooo I'm so scaaaared. Besides you started it firmpfff!"

Toomes put his hand over Peter's mouth getting really annoyed of the 15 year old kid acting like a toddler. Then he grabbed the roll of tape and firmly shoved a small piece over Peter's mouth. 

"There, now I don't have to hear your annoying little voice." 

 

\----------------------------------------------

"FRIDAY can you identity the men in the video?" Tony asked desperately trying to find his kid. 

After a few moments FRIDAY finally responded. "There are 4 males. One of them is identified as Peter Parker. Would you like to learn more?"

"No really Fri? I thought that was Selena Gomez!" Tony said sarcastically."Maybe identify the captors?

"Identifying captors," FRIDAY said cheerfully. "The main captor standing next to Peter is identified as Adrian Toomes. The other two men are identified  as Eric McCain, who was shot dead, and Ti Johannesburg. Would you like to learn more?"

"What kind of car was Peter taken in?" Maybe he would be able to track the car.

"According to the security footage, he was taken in a 2008 Toyota Avalon," FRIDAY chirped.

"FRIDAY what's the best way to spread word about a missing child?" 

"Try to file a missing child's report, or send out an amber alert."

"Alright then, let's do both."

\----------------------------------------------

AMBER ALERT WARNING. A MALE TEENAGER IDENTIFIED AS PETER BENJAMIN PARKER WAS REPORTED MISSING. HE WAS TAKEN FROM HIS HOME 1 HOUR AGO IN A 2008 TOYOTA AVALON. HE IS A 15 YEAR OLD MALE AND HAS BROWN HAIR AND BROWN EYES. IF ANYONE HAS SEEN THIS VEHICLE OR ANY SIGN OF THIS MISSING CHILD, THEN NOTIFY THE POLICE DEPARTMENT.

\----------------------------------------------

The whole town and surrounding areas got the amber alert. Ned and MJ were terrified at the amber alert they got on their phones that said their best friend was kidnapped. Flash was shocked and even though he constantly tormented Peter, he hoped that he was ok and would be found soon. The Avengers were so worried knowing that their youngest member of the team was abducted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know it's been a while, but that Spiderman Far From Home trailer! YES! I AM DESPERATE FOR MORE. Also an amber alert just alerted my phone when I was writing this so that was creepy 0-0 Be safe out there ya'll! Love ya!


	6. Sorry not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* this chapter will physically and mentally tear out your heart and soul.

Peter woke up with a slap to his cheek. "Wake up kid! Four hours are up," Toomes said as he motioned his minion to grab equipment. 

Peter's head was going a million miles per minute. What did he mean by four hours are up? Was he going to kill him? Peter tried to reason with Toomes, but then he realized there was a bandana between his teeth, so it came out as a faint mumble of words.

"Sorry, I didn't get that," Toomes said mockingly."Now get the hell out of here Ti before I shoot you."

Ti immediately left the room in fear. "Looks like daddy saw the video. An amber alert was sent out and everyone's looking for you." Peter shot up his head. "To bad they won't find you because you're stuck here with me! Oh, and if you didn't notice you're a little tied up there." Peter just glared and rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't give me that attitude, little one. You should be thankful! Maybe daddy will pay the ransom after this, showing that he actually cares about you. I'll let you speak for now. This is going to take a bit." Toomes walked up to Peter and bent down and ripped the bandana out of Peter's mouth in a swift movement.

"Please let me go," Peter whimpered. Now he was really afraid. "I saved you and Liz! I know this isn't about her, but I don't think Liz would be wanting you to be abducting and murdering teens for money. If she found out-"

"But she won't, Peter. You'll be dead by the time she moves back," He said as he was setting up the camera. "Once daddy pays up, I'll slit your throat, then stuff your dead corpse into a black garbage bag and send that to daddy."

"That's violent..." 

"Violent but worth it," Toomes smirked. "Cherish these last moments on earth, spiderling, you will never see daddy ever again."

"Do you really want to live with the fact that you kidnapped and murdered an innocent 15 year old, Adrian?" Peter asked hoping that Toomes would change his mind and let him go home.

Toomes stopped and bent down to Peter's level who was still cuffed to the pole "If it means that I get my revenge and this brat is out of my way, then yes," He grabbed the bandana that was still tied around Peter's neck and shoved it into his mouth. "Now shut up."

He stood up and smiled at Peter as he walked over and pressed the record button. "Hello Starky! It's been four hours and I have still not gotten my money! You know what that means, torture time!" He sounded just like a mother telling a toddler that it was nap time, but far worse. "Kept my promise. Didn't touch a single curl on that kid's head, but Jesus. It was so hard not to kill the little twirp. Maybe teach your kid to not say stupid stuff while being held hostage, ok? Just a little bit of parenting advice. So, let's get this party started!"

Peter was so afraid. He was more afraid than that one time he was getting crushed by a building and slowly suffocating. He was more afraid than that one time he was held at gun point on the way to Titan. He watched Toomes as he walked over to the table and grabbed a a knife.

"It's time to be afraid, little one," Toomes said in a soothing voice that was almost gentle. He then grabbed Peter's arm, who was squirming away and struggling to get out of the man's grip but then received a punch to his gut. "Come on now, don't be so difficult or you'll make it difficult for yourself." 

He then swung the knife into Peter's arm repeatedly. Peter let out a gut renching scream as tears slowly came out of his glassy eyes as they roll down his cheeks. "Please, stop! It hurts! It hurts! Mr. Stark please help me! He's going to kill me! Don't give him the money!" Peter screamed through the gag (but it came out muffled so it was really hard to understand) pleading for Toomes to stop. 

"Oh shut up you baby. You're fine." At this point you couldn't even see Peter's arm, it was all covered in blood. He sat there sobbing his eyes out screaming out muffled words through the bandana hoping Tony would understand. Then more torture. 

Toomes started to kick Peter's ribs. "You *kick* see *kick* I'll give *kick* him back *kick* once you *kick* give me *kick* 50 *kick* million *kick* dollars *kick* More sobbing came from Peter. For sure a lot of his ribs were broken at this point. Hopefully they didn't puncture his lungs or else he would have internal bleeding and choke to death on his own blood. 

Toomes bent down behind Peter and put him in a choke hold (but not fully choking him) and held a knife against his throat. This made Peter sob hysterically. "See this blade Stark? This will be in your kid's throat in 20 hours if you don't pay up fast." He then brushed the knife across Peter's face as he whimpered. 

" Feel free to give me a call and maybe talk to your little spiderling for a bit. Clock is ticking Tony Stark." 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"Tony, an unknown messenger has sent you another video." FRIDAY alerted him far to happily.

Tony's head shot up. "What? When was the last video sent?"

"About four hours ago, sir." 

"Fuck," Tony whispered under his breath. "Play it."

The tv screen showed Peter, who was still cuffed to a pole. The poor child looked so scared that Tony just wanted to go through the tv screen and just pull him through and give him lots of hugs and love. 

"Hello Starky," Tony just hated that voice. "It's been four hours and I still haven't gotten my money! You know what that means, torture time!" Oh God. Tony didn't want to watch, but he had to.

Toomes went on and on about how he didn't hurt Peter yet (he really doubted that) and something about parenting advice? That was coming from a dad who kidnapped his daughter's homecoming date because of a couple hundred dollars he lost because of Tony, even though he was asking for 50 million which made no sense what so ever. He then grabbed a knife and repeatedly stabbed Peter's arm. 

Tony felt tears run down his cheeks as he saw his son pleading for Toomes to stop and saying other stuff but being muffled by the stupid gag. Peter's face was covered in blood and tears. Peter's arm was covered in layers of blood. That poor kid. 

"Oh shut up you baby. You're fine." Ok at this point Tony wanted to slowly kill Toomes and make him suffer a lot for what he was doing. He then started to kick Peter's ribs and talked about how he still owed him 50 million dollars and kicking him between every damn word. Tony needed to come up with a plan to find his kid and fast because if this is kept up, Peter's going to die from internal bleeding. 

Toomes then stood behind Peter and bent down. Tony was wondering what he was doing untill Toomes got Peter in a choke hold and held a knife against the teen's throat and Peter started to sob hysterically when the knife came closer to his throat. "See this blade Stark? This will be in your kid's throat in 20 hours if you don't pay up fast. He then brought up the knife to Peter's face and brushed it against his skin making a line of blood on his face. 

The video ended with Toomes releasing Peter and saying to call him. Tony decided to call Toomes so he could talk to Peter.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"Hmmm incoming call from Daddy Stark," Toomes said. Peter stopped sobbing. He would give anything to talk to his dad right now. "Ok kid I'll take the gag off when it's time to talk to daddy. But remember, I'm the one with the knife. During the conversation I'll be holding a knife to your throat the whole time. Tell him ANYTHING and I'll slit your throat. Got it?" Peter nodded in fear. 

"Hello Tony Stark!" Toomes said cheerfully.

"Let me talk to Peter NOW!" Tony demanded.

"Don't be so demanding Stark. Try that again."

"May I please talk to my son?!"

"Why of course! " Toomes grabbed a knife and put it against Peter's throat. "Oh and just so you know don't say anything that could upset me because the is kind of a knife on your kid's throat right now," He then put the phone on speaker and ripped the gag out of Peter's mouth. 

"Dad!?"

"Peter?!"

"Dad I'm scared! He's going to kill-" All of a sudden a hand clamped over Peter's mouth. 

"Peter what's going on?" Tony started to get worried. "Toomes what did you do to him!"

"Oh nothing much," He kept the knife against Peter's throat with one hand and another one over Peter's mouth to keep him quiet. "Just keeping the brat quiet by putting a hand over his mouth, you should try it. It's very affective."

"I swear to God im going to kill you-"

"Oops accidentally pressed the end call button. Congratulations baby boy! You have just lost the privilege to talk! YOU will be having duct tape over that mouth of yours at all times!" Toomes was starting to heat up as he dropped the knife and grabbed a roll of duct tape. He ripped a small piece off and removed his hand from Peter's mouth and attempted to put it on Peter.

"No! I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise! Please don't tape my mouth shut!" Peter pleaded as he attempted to move away from Toomes but he successfully placed the tape on Peter's lips as he let out a soft grunt. 

"Sorry not sorry, kiddo."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jeez I cried just writing this chapter. Also in this story, death from blood loss doesn't exist in this story or Peter would already be dead by now soooooooo yeah.


	7. Hello, Nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a conversation with Toomes and finds out about something he would have never thought of.

Peter woke up with his body screaming in pain. Toomes had chloroformed him so he wouldn't be aware of what was happening. The cut on his face from the knife was almost gone since his metabolism could heal any cut in about an hour. A lot of his ribs were broken and he was surprised that it didn't puncture his heart or even his lungs, but he was grateful that they didn't because he would've died from either a heart attack or internal bleeding, which sounded like a slow and painful death. As he attempted to break out of the cuffs, he screamed only to remember that Toomes taped his mouth shut. Peter just wanted to go home to the avengers. He wanted to see Tony and everyone else's faces, not getting tortured by Toomes.

"Ah look who's awake again," Toome's taunting voice filled the dark room. "It's been a good 7 hours kiddo, I'm starting to wonder if daddy forgot about you! I feel like I should just slit your throat right here right now! But nah, I'll be patient. I need some big bucks." 

Peter watched as Toomes walked towards him and bent down to his level. "Tell me Peter, do you think daddy forgot about you?" Peter just stared into his deadly eyes with no response. Toomes then gripped his stabbed arm and asked him again this time yelling. "Do you think daddy forgot about you! Nod yes or no!" Teers ran down Peter's face as he whimpered in pain through the tape and nodded no. Toomes let go of the crying teen and shoved him. 

"You know Pete, I feel bad," Toome's looked down."You must be sore from being in that position for 7 hours. I'm going to take the tape off and remove the cuffs around your rists but if you even attempt to escape, I'll shoot you dead. You got that?" Peter quickly nodded. 

Toomes grabbed the edge of the tape and swiftly ripped it off before Peter yelped. He then took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the cuffs around Peter's rists but leaving the shackles around his ankles. "Thanks," Peter croaked out as he rubbed his rists. 

"So are you excited about Liz coming," Peter asked. He remembered Tony telling him if he was ever kidnapped, he would have to try to befriend his kidnaper. 

"Couldn't be more excited to see my cupcake's face," Toomes smiled."If you don't mind, may I ask about your parents? How old were you when they died?"

"Um, sure?" Peter was questioning why he wanted to know about his parents. "I was two when they died."

"Oh, I'm sorry Pedro. Must've been hard. How about your aunt?"

"Car crash."

"I'm sorry. You really aren't lucky. "

"Yeah..."

"Welp, might as well tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

"I remember when I first met you, Peter. You were just a little bundle of joy. Your mother and father adored you, heck I even felt for you. But now, you are just a little bratty teenager. Your a little smart ass."

"Oh, I'm so offended. What even is your point?"

"I'm your mother's brother. I'm your uncle."

"What?! Ok, that's probably the biggest lie I have heard in a long time!" 

"No lies. Legally, I'm your guardian since I'm your last living relative."

"No you're not!" Or was he? If he is, that meant Liz was his cousin. Oh my god, he went on a date with his cousin.

That's when Peter lost it. He kicked Toomes in the nuts and he dropped the key. Peter picked it up and unlocked the shackles around his ankles and went running through the door realizing that he was in the basement of a house in the middle of the forest. He jumped and gripped to the wall as he climbed ignoring the pain in his stabbed arm. 

He smashed a window that was high up on the wall and crawled out. He ran onto the road like a crazy person and got the attention of a red car coming down the road.

"Please help me!" Peter screamed.

There was a man that stepped out of the car who looked to be in his late 20s."Oh my god! You okay, kid? Who did this to you!?"

"Please we have to go! He's coming!"

"Quick get in!" The man helped Peter into the car. "We have to get you to the hospital right now. Here, call your parents." The man handed Peter his phone.

Peter quickly dialed Tony's phone number hoping he would pick up. "Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up." It rung a few times but he didn't answer. "Damn it"

"You mind telling me what happened?" The man asked as he started the car. 

"I got abducted from my room. By my uncle's minions. Well, he told me he was my uncle like 3 minutes ago."

"Jesus Christ. What's your name kid?"

"Peter"

"Peter what?"

"Peter Parker slash Stark."

"Are you the adopted son of Tony Stark?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Did you try calling him?" 

"Yeah. He didn't answer."

"It's going to be ok. We're 10 minutes away from the hospital. Just tell me what he did to you, ok bud?"

"H-he stabbed me and he- OH MY GOD!!!!!"

There was a loud pop and the man went limp. The car went off road and Peter saw a car pull up right next to them and Ty (the guy from earlier if you forgot) came out of it and walked towards the car door. Then he opened it and forced Peter out of the vehicle and pushed him to the ground. 

"GET OFF OF ME! HELP ANYONE!" Peter screamed. Ty grabbed a cloth and poured some kind of liquid onto it as it soaked it up. Then he forced it over Peter's mouth and nose forcing him to inhale whatever was in the cloth.

Chloroform. Peter became more drowzy as he tried to hold his breath but finally gave in when his lungs were screaming for air. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

 

~

 

Peter woke up in the same room he was in before. Once again, his rists were cuffed behind him to a pipe and his ankles were once again, shackled together. There was a small piece of tape over his mouth so he couldn't talk. 

"Hello, Nephew. Way to go. You have attempted to escape me." Great. Toome's voice."I did promise you that I would shoot you if you did that, but since I need the money, I'm going to let you live until Daddy pays up. Speaking of daddy paying up, four hours have passed. Yay!"

He pressed the record button on the already set camera. "Stark! Nice to see you again! See this little shit, he tried to escape. You see, I was being generous and letting him stretch out until the brat kicked me and ran off. But not to worry, I cought him again. Now where the hell is my 50 million? Honastly Stark, your begging for this. Now let's get to the fun part!"

Toomes grabbed a wet rag from a bucket of water and firmly placed it over Peter's mouth and nose. Peter began to panic realizing that he was drowning. He shook his heard around trying to get the rag off his face. Toomes removed the rag. "That was just a warm up."

He grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around Peter's neck, choking him. "What's wrong Peter? You look a bit purple!" He let go of the scarf and threw it onto the ground. Peter in a gasp of air desperately trying to get air into his lungs. A big bruise was starting to form on his neck. 

"You know Pete, your face looks almost too perfect. Let's give it a makeover" He punched Peter in the eye as he let out a cry of pain. "Awww what's wrong little baby? Can't handle a little punch?" 

"Maybe a tattoo would make you feel better." Toomes picked up his knife and started to carve into Peter's arm. Peter screamed through the tape as he watched Toomes carve the words 'Stark's crybaby'. 

"Did I ever mention that I was this kid's uncle? Legally, I'm his guardian now. Goodbye."

 

~

 

Tony got the video and he was furious. His poor kid didn't deserve any of this. He wanted to kill Toomes for what he was doing to his kid. But was he really his uncle?

"Hey FRIDAY, tell me about Mary Parker's siblings."

"Mary Parker has one older brother named Adrian Toomes. Would you like to know more?"

Oh my god. Toomes is his uncle. He's learning new things every day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is officially apart of a series! I have lots of ideas for the future :) FWI TOOMES IS NOT ACTUALLY PETER'S UNCLE (well at least I never thought he was)


	8. It's not a threat, it's a promise, kiddo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves more Liz.

YTony was freaking out. Peter has been 15 hours since Peter had gone missing. 

"Sir, I recommend you watch the news. I have a feeling it has something to to with Peter," FRIDAY chirped out.

"Put the news on."

The tv turned on and there was a news reporter on the screen. "Here we are at some sort of murder scene where a man in his late 20s identified as James Lookard was shot while he was driving. Police say this may have something to do with the disappearance of Tony Stark's adopted son, Peter Parker/ Stark. Blood on the car seat was had been identified as Peter's blood."

"FRIDAY turn it off. Where was this?" Tony wanted to get as much information as he can to find his missing son. 

"On Franklin Road, sir."

"Ok then, direct me."

 

~

 

Tony landed his suit at the scene where there were police and police tape everywhere. Tony stepped out of his suit and walked over to the scene. 

"I'm sorry sir but- oh Mr. Stark! Didn't see you there." A police man said when he realized who he was talking to and let him in.

When Tony came in all he saw was a car with blood inside and red finger marks dragged across the window. "Are you positive this blood belongs to Peter Parker?"

"Positive. Are you still trying to find him? Oh God, I hope he's ok."

 

~

 

"Wake up Pete, we need to talk," Toomes shook Peter awake.

"Ok, ok I'm awake." Peter mumbled.

"Listen kid, Liz is coming in an hour and I need you to be quiet the whole time. If you're quiet, maybe we can skip torture. If you don't, well, let's just say your life won't last much longer."

"Is that another threat? If you didn't know, I'm Spiderman so I'm pretty used to those."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise kiddo. The truth is," He sighed." I care about you. Your my sister's kid, my nephew."

"Yeah, your nephew that you kidnapped, tortured, and will murder. Family reunion yaaaaay" 

"This situation has nothing to do about you, it's your dad."

"I litterly just got adopted like 1 month ago. Oh well, forget it. Soooo does this mean that Liz is my... Cousin?"

"Yep. I remember when your were born, we came to see you at the hospital. Liz was only 2 at the time so she was super excited to meet her new baby cousin. Well, she doesn't know that it was her cousin now."

"Now no more questions, she should be here any minute." Toomes says as he tears a small peice of tape. "Sorry but, I can't take any chances."I did last time and I almost lost you." 

"No! Please I'll be quiet! I promise!" Peter Pleaded.

"Sorry kiddo, I really am. But I don't need Liz to know about any of this. She would hate me for life, and I can't have that." Toomes smooths out the tape onto Peter's lips. 

 

~

 

Peter sat there for about an hour and listened closely to Toomes and Liz talking upstairs.

"Hey dad!" Liz embraced her dad.

"Hey gum drop!"

"I missed you so much! How's this been?"

"Ok I guess. How's school been doing for ya?"

"Fine. I miss all my old friends though. What have I missed?"

"Nothing much."

They sat on the couch as Liz turned on the tv. "Updated news about the missing suspected son of Tony Stark, Peter Parker Stark. We have recently received the name of the abductor. Adr-" Toomes quickly turned off the tv. 

"Silly old news. You probably don't care about that."

"Wait what? Since when was Peter Tony Stark's son? And missing son? What the hell is going on?" Liz quickly turned the tv back on.

"There will be a $100,000 reward to the person who finds this wanted abductor." The news reporter announces. 

"Don't worry about that, the police can handle this situation. You want to talk about school?" Toomes desperately tried to change the subject.

"Abductor? Was he kidnapped? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Honey, stop worrying about it. Stark's a smart guy. If he can build suits, then I'm  pretty sure he can find a kidnapped teenager."

"I hope you're right."

"Sorry sugar plum but I have to leave," He looked down at his watch realizing it was time to go back to work with is alien tech. "I also recommend not to go into the basement, there's rats down there."

"Ok dad. Love you!"

"Love you too, cupcake."

 

~

 

Peter heard Toomes leave and started banging his metal cuffs against the pipe he was cuffed to and tried to scream for help, hoping it would get Liz's attention. 

"What the hell is that?" Liz asked herself. Peter screamed and thrashed lower. Liz immediately got up and grabbed a baseball bat and walked towards the door that led to the basement and slowly turned the door knob. She walked down the stairs step by step only to discover her homecoming date cuffed to a pipe.

"Peter?!" She yelled as she walked up to the younger teen. "Oh my god, who did this to you?" She bent down and slowly pealed back the tape off of his mouth.

"Your dad, h-he" Peter spoke as soon as the tape was off his mouth. "he did this."

"Oh my god. Do you know where the key is? We need to get you to a hospital- your arm!"

"It's on that table," Peter weakly looked at the handcuff key that was sitting on the table. 

Liz ran to the table and grabbed the key. She unlocked the cuffs and the shackles and helped Peter walk over to the door until a dart went flying and hit Peter in the arm. Toomes was standing at the doorway. 

"I thought I told you not to go down here."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo cliffhanger MUAHAHAHA ya'll are gonna hate me for the next chapter. ALSO ONCE AGAIN TOOMES IS NOT PETER'S ACTUAL UNCLE AND PETER DOES NOT HAVE A TWIN NAMED PIPER. THIS IS SOMETHING I MADE UP JUST FOR THE SERIES.


	9. I'll do anything for revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I don't know if I should rewrite this story. A lot of this doesn't make sense to me, I don't know about you guys.

 

"PETER!" Liz yelled as she catches and slowly sets the semi-unconscious teen on the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"Sugar, go upstairs," Toomes approaches her.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Either go upstairs or help me tie him up again."

"Why would you do this! He's freaking 15! I HATE YOU!"

"Oh, gum drop don't say that."

"Well I did and I 100% mean it!"

"Listen, I'm doing this for us. I promise I'll give him back as soon as Stark gives me 50 million-" Toomes stops and realizes what he just revealed. "Oh shit."

"So you kidnapped him and now your holding him for ransom?!"

"Well technically I didn't kidnap him."

"So what! You tortured him, I mean look at his arm!"

"Lizzy-"

"STOP IT WITH THE NICKNAMES!" She pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"Are you turning me in?" 

"I'm sorry, dad, but I have to."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm doing this for us. I love you so much, and I would do anything for you. I- I just wanted to make you happy-"

"Did you really think kidnapping my homecoming date was going to make me happy? Dad, look at him! He looks like he's going to die!"

"Liz-"

She punched him. She has never hated her dad so much in her entire life. Heck, she's never hated her dad. "Let him go!"

"I can't, I need the money."

"You're such a role model for your kid! I swear, I'll kill you if you don't let him go!"

"I'm not letting him go!"

Peter's eye sight was really blurry but he could see the object Toomes was hiding behind his back. A knife. Peter weakly lifted his head from the ground feeling like he was under water. "Liz... He has a..."

It was too late. It was all so quick. Toomes swung the knife from behind his back to Liz's chest. "I'm so sorry gum drop, I'm so sorry." Toomes whispered with tears running down his face. 

"No. NO!" Peter attempted to yell out. "LIZ! NO!"

Toomes lifted Peter by the waist and carried him back to the pipe from before. Peter struggled as he was getting ripped away from Liz as tears ran down his cheeks and letting out sobs and screams. The cuffs were placed tightly around Peter's rists and shackles were wrapped around his ankles. 

"Sorry you had to see that." Toomes looked down at Peter.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Peter sobbed."YOU KILLED HER AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!"

"SHUT UP!" Toomes screamed in his face. "I KNOW WHAT I JUST DID."

"YOU KILLED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! ALL BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID MONEY!"

"SHUT UP BRAT"

"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"AND YOU'LL END UP LIKE HER IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

"I can't believe you."

"Listen kid, I really don't want to do this. I need Stark to pay up."

Toomes took out Peter's spiderman mask that Ty stole from the tower and slid it over Peter's face. 

"W-what are you doing."

"Oh right. Almost forgot." 

Peter heard the sound of tape ripping."Ok what's your deal with tape?"

"It keeps bratty and annoying teenagers quiet." Toomes said as he rolled up the mask and placed the tape over Peter's lips. 

"Time to reveal Spiderman to the world."

 

~

 

Tony was studying the blood sample  when all of a sudden the tv turned on.

"FRIDAY turn the tv off"

"I'm sorry sir, but I am unable to do that."

"What do you mean-"

The screen showed a Peter with a Spiderman mask on. Shit.

"Hello world. As you can see I have Spiderman here." Toome's voice appeared.

What did he mean by hello world? That's when Tony realize his phone was exploding with notifications that every screen in the world was hacked. 

"Maybe I should do a face reveal, what do you think Spiderling?" Toomes squealed like a little girl that got a Pony. "One... Two... THREE!" He ripped the mask off revealing Peter's broken face.

"Awww isn't this guy precious! Fun fact! He's Stark's adopted kid, Peter Parker Stark! And guess what else? If Starky doesn't pay me 50 million dollars in 4 hours, your little Spider will be a dead piece of nothing. Not to mention this kid's on fifteen! Goodbye."

 

~

 

The world was going crazy. They had just found out about the secret identity of Spiderman, who was a freaking kid. This freaking kid also happened to be Tony Stark's adopted kid. Spiderman was being held hostage and would die if Stark didn't pay the ransom. 

His school was going crazy too. Ned and MJ were completely freaking out knowing that their friend could be murdered or be saved in the next 4 hours. Flash felt awful for bullying Peter knowing that he was Spiderman now. 

 

~

 

"FRIDAY did you find a location yet?" Tony tried to ignore the paparazzi out his windows.

"Not yet sir, I'm still working on it."

"Call Toomes, I need to talk to my kid."

"Calling Adrian Toomes."

It rang 3 times and he answered. "Stark! How are you!"

"You son of a bitch what did you do to my kid!" 

"Oh nothing much just tortured him and revealed him to the world. By the way, you can come get him. I'm getting tired of him anyway. I'll send you my location."

"Let me talk to him."

"I'm sorry but little blabby mouth here lost his privilege to speak."

"LET ME TALK TO HIM NOW!"

"How about... No. Bye bye Stark. See you in a few." The call ended. 

"FRIDAY lead me to the address." Tony jumped into his suit. 

 

~

 

Tony arrived to a house in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Manhattan. "FRIDAY how do I get in without alerting Toomes?

"I recommend you go through the back door. It seems to be unlocked."

"What, does he want someone to break into his house?" Tony simply opened the door and assuming that Toomes was upstairs since the lights were on, he walked slowly walked down into the basement. 

"Pete? Pete please answer me!" Tony whispered. He heard small whimpering coming from behind him. 

"And Iron Man saves the day again." Toomes was right behind Peter with a sharp blade less then 1 inch away from the kid's throat. 

"Listen, let's talk this through, just let Peter go."

"And then what Stark? Send me to jail for abducting and torturing a child? No, not without a reward."

"Listen, I'll give you the money just let-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY STARK! I YOU TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOOSE SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT! YOU TOOK MY WHOLE LIFE AWAY!"

"Please, this has nothing to do with the kid."

"THIS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MY DAUGHTER AND HERE WE ARE! I HAD TO KILL HER JUST DO I CAN DO THIS!"

"You made it that way, now let Peter go."

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'LL KILL THIS KID IN A HEARTBEAT!"

"Ok I've lost patience." Tony whispered to himself as he swiftly shot Toomes in the leg. But as Toomes fell, the knife glided accross Peter's throat, slitting it.

Peter fell on the ground desperately trying to take in air. 

"PETER NO!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honastly started to cry while writing this.


	10. I'm Sorry I Couldn't Be Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a story a read but I can't remember what it was called! I'll try to find and if anyone knows what it might be, please tell me. I'd really like to give them some credit. *keep in mind I'm not a doctor and I don't know about any of this stuff so this is what makes sense in my brain*
> 
> I REWRITED SOME OF THIS! THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO POINTED OUT A FEW THINGS! I OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION IN HEALTH CLASS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL :P

  * "PETER NO!" Tony yelled as he ran to the bleeding kid. He didn't even notice Toome's was crawling away. He took the Spiderman mask from the floor and put pressure on the wound but to much that it would choke him.



"Come on, underoos. Don't fall asleep in me now," Tony gently told Peter."FRIDAY get the paramedics down here pronto, we don't have much time."

"Of course boss."

"T-ton *caugh* c-cant bre- *caugh*" Peter choked. 

"Hold on kid," Tony was shaking as he held the piece of cloth on the wound. "Help is on the way. I need you to stay awake for me, ok buddy?"

Peter didn't respond.

"Peter? PETER! Talk to me! Say anything!"

Still no response. The boy's eyes shut as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

"Oh God oh God oh God PARAMEDICS! PLEASE!"

As if on que, 5 parametrics came rushing into the basement with a stretcher. They placed it down and carefully moved the unconscious teen onto it. 

"You're going to be ok, Petey," Tony choked out as he sat by him in the back of the ambulance. "It's all going to be ok."

On the way there, Tony picked up his phone and called Natasha. "I've got him, I've got Peter, but I lost Toomes.

 

~

 

Tony sat by the hospital bed trying not to cry at the sight. Peter had several broken bones, 29 stab wounds, a severe concussion, and a slashed throat. The doctors shoved some kind of tube down Peter's throat to help him breath better. The poor kid was hooked up to all kinds of machines and an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose.

Tony looked at the kid's arm making him want to kill Toomes even more. That bitch carved the child's arm with a fucking knife reading "Stark's Crybaby" Then Peter cracked his eyes open.

"Msr Srk," Peter mumbled.

"Hey kiddy."

Suddenly he started to mildly shiver. Then those small shivers turned into violently shake as he thrashed on the bed. 

"Oh my god PETER!" Tony yelled out. He called out for the doctors to come in.

They came in and tried to clear out the area as much as possible. They moved Peter to his side to keep his airway clear. Tony couldn't even watch as he heard his son thrashing against the hospital bed. After a few minutes of seizing, Peter finally stopped and he passed out.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Tony immediately said.

"I asume it was from the concussion," the doctor said. "If anything comes up, tell us." He left.

As soon as the doctor left, Steve came ed in.

"Oh my god, Peter. " Steve instantly noticed the broken boy on the hospital bed. "Tony, I heard you found him, what happened?"

"That dumb ass slit his throat and just a few minutes ago, he had a seizure."

"I hope he rots in jail for the rest of his life. Natasha and Clint went to go search for Toomes, but.. Oh god how do I explain this. Tony, they found a dead body hidden under a tarp. They identified it as Liz Allen, who is Adrian's daughter. They suspected he killed her because there was a stab wound."

"Wait, did you say Liz Allen?" Tony remembered one day him and Peter were talking about her while they were in the lab. "She was Peter's date to homecoming."

"That poor kid." Steve left the room trying not to cry.

 

~

 

ONE HOUR LATER

Tony flipped through his phone as he read news articles.

SON OF TONY STARK IDENTIFIED AS SPIDERMAN

SPIDERMAN KIDNAPPED BY THE VULTURE

PETER PARKER STARK/ SPIDERMAN RESCUED BY TONY STARK

SPIDERMAN SEVERELY HURT WHILE BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY THE VULTURE

"No please! I'll stop!" A horrified voice caught Tony's attention. "HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE!"

"Woah there kiddo, it's ok. It's me Tony."

Peter's eyes shot open and his body stood up too fast that Tony was worried he would open up any stitches.

"Ok kid, breath with me. In... Hold it... Now breath out."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, TOOMES!"

"Shhh it's ok, it's Tony. Toomes is not here, he can't hurt you."

"I'm sorry! I'll be good! Please don't hurt me!"

"Come on kid, it's me Tony. I won't hurt you, ok?

"Tony? Where's Toomes?"

"Don't worry about him, your safe."

"R-really?"

"Yep. And I will never let anyone else touch you again."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be brave."

"Peter, you are probably the bravest kid I know, and don't apologize."

"I know it's just that- oh crap! I have school! I have to go, I'm going to have so much homework-"

"You got kidnapped, tortured, you nearly died in my arms, and now your in the hospital having seizures and you're worried about homework?"

"But I had a Spanish quiz-"

"Oh my god I'm not going to argue with you right now. Besides, I'm pretty sure your teachers- heck your whole school knows what happened. Speaking of that, not sure if you knew but the whole world kinda sorta knows you're spiderman."

"Are you kidding me?" 

"To chear you up, I made you a new phone."

"Really? I don't need one- ooooooh yeah. That stupid guy smashed my phone."

Then a coincidence. His phone started ringing. It was Ned. 

"Well look who missed you!" Tony smiled. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"Can you wait next to the door?"

"Of course, kiddo."

 

"Hey Ned."

"Oh my god Peter! Are you ok! I heard on the news and the livestream- what the hell happened!"

"Well I was siting in my room doing homework when these dudes broke into the tower and they had some kind of connection with Toomes and they kind of... Yeah."

"Jesus Christ. Everyone at school was talking about the livestream and you being Spiderman. Oh you should have seen Flash's face when he found out! When are you coming back to school?"

"I dunno. I don't think I'm coming tomorrow, that's for sure."

"Are you really that hurt that your metabolism can't heal it?"

"Well I have a really bad concussion and I had a seizure so that's nice."

"Oh man hope you heal soon. I've got to go, I need to do homework."

"Ok bye."

"Bye"

 

~

 

*News*

Back on an update about the kidnapping of Peter Parker/ Stark. After the global livestream revealing that this young boy was indeed Spiderman, Tony Stark was able to locate the home that Peter was being held at and successfuly brought him home. The Spiderling had many injuries but nothing permanent or life threatening. 

Tony listened to the news thinking of what he had to do. He needed to call a press conference to get all the questions cleared up so there wouldn't be swarms of people questioning his kid.

All of a sudden he hears Peter screaming and doctors yelling orders.

"Get the anesthesia!"

"Put him asleep before he rips open his stitches!"

Tony rushed into Peter's room to discover him trying to rip out his IV line and his stitches. There were about 6 doctors failing to pin him down as another doctor was putting an oxygen mask that was pumping out anesthesia over Peter's mouth and nose. 

Before Tony could step into the room, a doctor stopped him. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark but you can't come in."

"That's my son!" Tony yelled back."Get out of my way!"

"I'm sorry, but the doctors need room to work."

"Well you mind telling me what the hell is happening?!"

"He started screaming things like 'leave me alone' and 'let me go'. One of the doctors tried to approach him calming but he sent him flying across the room and he tried to rip out his IV and stitches."

Peter stopped screaming as he went limp on the bed.

A doctor came out to talk to Tony. "We had to use a higher dose of anesthesia, but this kid is a strong one. Exactly how did he get these powers?"

"Field trip, radioactive spider bite. Long story short."

 

~

 

Tony sat there untill Peter woke up. 

"Msr Srk?"

"Hey kid. You gave us quite a scare there."

"What happened?"

"You tried to kill yourself. Not on purpose."

"Oh."

"I was thinking that maybe we should have a press conference once you get out of this place. I don't really want random strangers coming to your school and asking you questions."

"Oh, ok."

 

~

 

A few days have past. They all were pretty much the same. Breakfast, watch the news, minor seizures for one more day, and all the cuts and bruises healed up.

"Hello Mr. Stark." The doctor walked into the hospital room. "I would like to inform you that your son is ready to leave." 

"Thank God." Tony felt relieved that everything was ok.

"If there's anything wrong with him, bring him over immediately."

 

~

 

"Guess what day it is kiddo?" Tony walked in happily.

"Saturday?"

"Well, yes, but today is the day you leave this place."

"Really? I get to go home?"

"Yep."

"Ohmygodimsohappyicantwait."

"Woah slow down there. Happy's going to be here any minute now."

 

~

 

"Happy!" Peter yelled out as he saw the man standing by the door trying to chase away a paparazzi group. Happy couldn't be happier to see Peter's face again.

"Oh my god kid you're ok." Happy said as he awkwardly hugged him. 

"Alright, sorry to break this moment but I really don't want a group of paparazzi behind us so let's get going."

"Alright Lady Gaga." He rolled his.

 

~

 

When they arrived to the tower, there was already a big group of news reporters at the front. 

"Are you kidding me!?" Tony whined. "Happy, get these guys cleared up. Peter, hide your face as much as possible and don't answer any questions."

Happy first left the car trying to get everyone to back away. "Everyone back away!"

As the swarm of people with cameras back away, Tony and Peter get out of the vehicle. Peter looked down as much as possible trying to hide his face while Tony hurried Peter in. "Alright everyone, time to go home. Press conference tomorrow if you want to ask any questions."

"Mr. Stark?" Peter's small voice appeared. "Can I possibly go to school tomorrow?"

"You think you're ready? You know there's going to be a lot of kids questioning you-

"It's ok. I'm pretty sure I can handle a few stares and questions."

"Alright kiddy."

The two walked into the lobby when they saw Bucky and Natasha talking. "Peter!" They both screamed.

"Oh my god we were so worried!" Natasha said as she hugged the teen.

"You ok? We heard you were in the hospital for a bit." Bucky asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It wasn't that bad. It took me about a week to heal up." Peter looked down.

"It wasn't that bad?" Tony looked at him annoyed. "Jesus kid, that bastard sliced your throat! You call that not bad?" 

"At least I survived it." Peter shrugged.

"Well at least that bastard is in jail." Steve said.

Tony silently cursed.

"Tony?" He said in a warning tone.

"I kind of sort of let him get away when I was trying to save Peter..."

"Oh my god! He's still out there!"

"The police can handle it. It's not like I'm going to send Peter to school without a body guard."

"What!" Peter squeaked. "I don't need a babysitter, I'll just bring my web shooters. Besides, everyone knows I'm Spiderman now."

"Exactly, there are mostly people who love Spiderman, but also people who really aren't big fans of him and want to kill him. That's why you need a body guard." Tony reasoned with him.

"Ughhhhhh fiiiiiiiiiine." Peter threw his arms down.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: DONT EVER HOLD ANYONE DOWN DURING A SEIZURE!!! (Thanks for whoever commented that)


	11. School Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a big boi. Also I don't know how other high schools work this is just how mine worked.

"Wake up Pete, we need to go to the press conference." Tony shook Peter.

"Whyyyyyy" He protested back.

"Because I said so, now get up you silly goose."

"Nooooo."

"Yeeeees."

"Nooooo."

"Maybe I'll just bring Steve down up here to lecture your bad behavior."

"Oh no, anything but that!"

"Alright sleepy pants get up. Bucky's making his mystery food right now."

The fire alarms all of a sudden start beeping. "Told you so. Let's go see what the hell he's burning this time."

The two went down the elevator to the kitchen. Steve was holding a fire extinguisher trying to put out the fire coming from the stove. "Bucky what the hell!"

"It wasn't my fault, ya'll voted me to make breakfast this morning!" Bucky yelled as he noticed Peter. "Hey, mini Stark."

"Hey Bucky." Peter waved.

"Oh crap," Tony looked at his watch. "We got to go Pete."

"Go where?" Bucky asked.

"Press conference. I want all the questions to be done and over with so the kid doesn't have to worry about news reporters asking him questions everywhere he goes."

"But we don't have to go, I mean-"

"Peter Benjamin Parker you will be going straight to the car and we will go."

"Ugh fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnneeeeee."

 

~

 

"Come on kid get in the car," Tony tried to force Peter in the car. "Don't be difficult."

"Nuh uh." Peter nodded.

"You asked for this." Tony lifted Peter off his feet and carried the struggling teenager to the car.

"Do I have to go?" Peter slumped over in the seat.

"Kid, your in the car, so you might as well go. Why don't you want to go?"

"It's just that, I'm shy...?"

"That is probably the biggest lie I have ever heard from you. Come on, tell me."

"Fine. I just don't want to talk about... the experience with To- you know who."

"Oh kiddy, I promise I won't let anyone make you answer that kind of stuff, alright?"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

 

~

 

"Happy are we almost there? "Tony looked at the group of paparazzi outside the window.

"About a minute away, boss."

"Mr. Stark, when can I go back to school? "Peter looked at Tony with the cutest puppy eyes ever. 

"Oh god Pete, don't give me those eyes, they're too innocent and adorable. I guess you can go tomorrow."

"Guess I found your weakness." Peter smirked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, time to find your weaknesses. "Tony reached his arms out and started to tickle him. Peter instantly started to giggle hysterically.

"Do you serender?"

"Yes! Yes!"

He stopped tickling him. "I guess I found YOUR weakness."

"Alright we're here." Happy announced.

Once again, there was a large cluster of news reporters at the door. "Again? Really? Happy, clear them out."

"On it boss."

"Remember, you don't have to answer any the you don't want to answer." Tony reminded Peter.

"I know."

As soon as the news reporters were cleared up, Peter and Tony stepped out of the car. Lights from every direction were flashing and cameras were recording the two celebrities.

As Tony and Peter got inside of the building, swarms of news reporters came in. 

"Everyone settle down," Tony spoke into the microphone. "So I guess we can just start off with questions for the kid."

Everyone's hands shot up. Tony called them one by one while Peter answered their questions.

"Is Tony Stark really your adopted father?" Someone asked.

"Yeah."

"Are your really Spiderman?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"15" Everyone gasped.

"How badly were you hurt during the situation with Adrian Toomes?"

"I- um well- I don't really want to talk about that."

"Are you still in school?"

"Yeah."

A lot more questions later, Tony finally spoke up. "Alright everyone, I think that's enough questions."

Everyone started to pack up and leave. "Let's go home kid."

 

~

 

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Wake up Underoos," Tony shook Peter. 

"Fv mor mnits," Peter mumbled. 

"Nope, you chose to go to school so you're going."

"Uuugh fine." 

After rolling himself out of bed, Peter slipped on a shirt with a cheesy science pun on it and put on jeans. He then walked downstairs and ate breakfast and had a small chat with his dad.

"Listen, you're going to get a few stares and questions at school. Don't respond to them and just ignore them. Got it?" Tony told Peter.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now hurry up, I have to drive you there in about 5 minutes so finish up what you're doing and let's get out of here."

They went to the garage and got inside of Tony's black fararri. 

"Woooooaaaah," Peter awed at the sight.

"You like?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you have your web shooters?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to go? Last chance, yes or no."

"Yes."

"Alright, kiddo."

 

~

 

Peter waved goodbye as Tony left the parking lot and already there were stares. Then he saw Ned and MJ.

"Oh my god, Peter!" Ned noticed Peter which only drew more attention to him. 

"Hey Ned." Peter walked over to them.

"Peter, oh my god you're ok!" MJ hugged him.

Then surprisingly, Peter saw Flash walking towards them. "Uh... Hey..."

"Uh, yeah?" Peter looked at him.

"Hey sorry about... You know... Everything... I guess?"

"Are you saying this because of who I am now?"

"No, it's just that you could have kicked my ass since you are THE Spiderman, but you didn't."

"Ok?"

"Yeah." He alwardly stood there. "So uh, we cool?"

"Sure."

 

~

 

~SPANISH CLASS~

"Alright everyone, sit down," the teacher told that class."Let me take roll."

"Jack Thomason."

"Here."

"Lora Monet."

"Here"

"Peter Parker."

Everyone turned their heads to Peter who's face was flashing red now.

"Actually I go by Stark now," Peter fidgeted with his pencil. 

"Oh, ok. Welcome back, Peter."

~45 MINITUES LATER~

"Alright class you're excused," the teacher said as the bell rang. "Peter, can you come here for a second?"

"Um, sure."

"Are you ok? Oh my god the whole school saw the video, we were so worried."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit bruised up, that's all."

"Alright then."

 

~

 

~MATH CLASS~

All throughout the day, Peter got a whole lot of stares, especially in math class. Right when he set foot into the classroom, the teacher called him over to her desk.

"Doing ok there?" She said too loudly.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, you can sit down."

~MIDDLE OF CLASS~

"Peter, are you ok?" Ned asked. "You look like your going to pass out."

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Peter responded.

Peter's arm started jerking as he dropped his pencil.

"Peter? Is your arm supposed to do that?" Ned asked.

"D- don't worry a-a out it," Peter struggled to talk. He couldn't breath at all and made alerting noises.

"PETER? MRS. JONES HELP!" Ned yelled as the teacher turned around.

"Peter?!" She ran towards the suffocating teen.

 He fell onto the ground and a sharp pain came from Peter's rib. Blood came out of his mouth as he struggled to take in oxogen.

"Quick! Ned I know you know Tony Stark's number, so I need you to call him and tell him something is happening to Peter and internal bleeding. I need someone else to call 911 and someone else to go to the office and tell them what's happening. Everyone else leave the room and don't stand at the doorway.

They all did what they were asked. Ned called Tony and told him what was happening. A student ran to the office as another called 911.

Peter eventually started to loose consciousness. He layed there coughing out blood.

"No Peter, stay awake," the teacher told him.

He couldn't. His eyes closed shut and the teacher panicked. The paramedics came surprisingly quickly and ran into the room. One of them checked Peter's slow pulse as the other 2 helped put Peter on the stretcher. 

Tony was absolutely terrified. He decided to take his suit since it would take less time to get to the school. As soon as he got there, he saw paramedics carrying his son to the ambulance which was a sight he never wanted to see again.

 

~

 

~HOSPITAL~

"Is he going to be ok?" Tony asked the doctor. "What exactly happened.

"We had to do surgery on his lung since he broke his rib and punctured his lung when he fell, but he will be ok. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but we are guessing a heart injury that we didn't catch before. He should wake up any minute now," the doctor explained. "He should be fully healed by tomorrow."

"Thanks," Tony said as the doctor left. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter's voice got Tony's attention.

"Hey kiddo, gave us quite a scare there."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Well, I suddenly became really tired and Ned was asking me if I was ok and then it felt like I was drowning. Something stabbed my lung and I felt like I was drowning."

"Thank God someone had their phone with them because if the paramedics came just 10 minutes later, you probably wouldn't have made it."

"Oh. When can I go back to school-"

"Jesus Christ, don't 15 year olds want to skip school and party all day or is that not a thing anymore?"

"I know but I guess I miss Ned and MJ."

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask, how was your first day back? Well, besides the fact you ended up at the hospital."

"Pretty strange. Everyone was so much nicer to me, and FLASH! He just stared at me with his jaw hitting the floor."

"Well no shit people are being nicer to you, you're Spiderman!"

"Well yeah, but that probably means things are going to change."

"Yep, and you're really going to have to rely on your Spidey sense now since the whole world knows your Spiderman. Trust me Pete, there are probably a portion of people who really don't like you and want to kill you."

"Well that's comforting."

"Just warning you, that's part of a superhero's life."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You'll be fine by the end of the day, so yeah, you'll be able to go back to school tomorrow."

 

~

 

~THE NEXT DAY~

"Morning Pete. How we feeling today?" Tony said as he watched his son sleepily sit down at the table.

"Meh."

"Meh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Good I guess."

"You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to."

"No I'm alright."

"Alright kiddo."

 

~

 

~AT SCHOOL~

Peter shut the door and waved goodbye as Tony drove off.

"PETER!" Ned ran over. "Oh my god are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I heal pretty fast."

"Thank God, everyone was worried."

"Why the hell would anyone worry about me?"

"Peter, you're Spider freaking Man! I think everyone would freak out if they saw Spiderman spitting out blood on the classroom floor."

"Oh well, let's just get to class."

 

~

 

~ASSEMBLY~

"Everyone quiet down!" The principal shushed the group of sophomores. "Thank you. We have a special guest speaker here with us, please welcome Mr. Darson."

"Hello everyone!" Mr. Darson walked out.  "I work with the Stark Industries and I'm here to talk with the importance of safety."

Out of nowhere, Peter's senses start screaming at him. 

"Would Peter Stark come up here?" Mr. Darson looked around.

Peter stood up and walked up to the stage as everyone turned around and whispered to the person next to them. 

"Well hello there, Peter!" His senses scream even louder.

"H-hi."

"You seem very familiar, like we've met before."

"I don't think we've met before, sir."

"Oh really?" The man gave him a glare that made him uncomfortable. "I refuse to let Stark win, he still needs to pay!"

"I-is that a threat?"

"It's not a threat, it's a promise, nephew."

Peter realized who it was. Before he could run, an arm wrapped over his chest to keep him from running away and the realistic mask was pulled off of Toome's face. He pointed a gun at the large group of teens which made them scream and panic. A group of men with guns came in and pointed guns at the high schoolers. 

"I'll make this very simple," Toomes said. "I shoot this kid and you don't say anything about this and you all live."

"No!" A voice in the crowd. "Spiderman had done many things to protect us, so we must do the same!"

Suddenly everyone started chanting, "Protect Spiderman!"

"SHUT UP!" Toomes shot the ceiling."If that's how it's going to be, let the games begin. Ty, bring the first kid up, I want to make my little nephew watch his classmates die infront of him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another evil cliffhanger MUAHAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> I've litterly been balancing a water bottle on my head for the past hour :P


	12. The End (for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ma people! Don't worry, I'm going to continue a sequel.

"Leave them alone!" Peter struggled against Toomes, but he seemed to have given himself enhanced strength. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"Neither do you Pete," Toomes said. "You can blame your daddy for all of this."

"Are you really blaming him for your daughter's death!" Peter yelled back. "You killed Liz! Your own daughter!" Everyone gasped. A few girls who were Liz's friends started crying.

"We're not talking about that. Ty, hurry up and start shooting!"

"Just kill me. Let everyone live."

"I'm sorry Pedro, that's not how life works."

Ty shot his gun at the crowd randomly and shot someone in the leg.

"That was quite enjoyable," Toomes smirked. "I'll put the kid in the room. We'll deal with him later, but for now let's deal with everyone else." Toomes in the room. "Ty, make sure he doesn't escape or attract any attention to us. We don't want Stark on our trail."

"On it boss." Ty shoved Peter into a small closet. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his rist together and wrapped chains around his ankles. 

"Again? I'm getting sick of this. You know my dad's going to be here soon," Peter said. "And I can tell you, he's not going to be happy."

"Shut up, kid." He shoved a small piece of tape over his mouth. "Make a sound and someone will get killed."

Peter watched the door shut and get locked as darkness filled the room. He heard gunshots coming from the outside.

After about 10 minutes of sitting there trying to get the cuffs off, he heard something familiar. Blasters. He heard a familiar voice. His dad. Then he could hear Steve yelling orders at everyone. Then he heard footsteps.

He heard the door knob rattle as it was being unlocked. Assuming it was one of the Avengers, he screamed as loud as he can to get the attention of whoever was out there.

Then the door opened. Standing at the frame was most definitely not an Avenger, but a nightmare. It was Toomes. He dragged the weak boy out of the closet and brought a gun to his temple. Then Peter saw his dad holding up his blaster.

"Put the god damn gun down or I swear you will regret everything you have ever done in your life." Tony threatened.

"Oooooo I'm sooooo scared." Toomes said high pitched.

"PUT IT DOWN!"

"You know Stark, you have a cute kid. Cute kid with a cute personality. Would it make a cute corpse?"

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Put the blaster down, Stark."

"Then put the gun down, bastard."

"Put it down or I'll shoot your baby boy's brains out."

Tony lowered his arm. "Now let him go."

"Give me the suit."

"Once you let him go," Tony said. The whole situation was a disaster. His son was being held at gun point and there are a lot of teens recording the whole situation. 

"Ok then, I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of the suit or I pull the trigger." He started counting. 

"One..." Tony couldn't step out.

"Two..." His heart was racing.

"Three..." His kid was going to die if he didn't step out.

"Four..." The poor kid looked so scared.

Before Toomes could count to five, Tony stepped out of the suit. Toomes shoved Peter forcefully to the ground as Tony ran to him. The whole croud of high schoolers gasped.

"Goodbye Stark. Hope you're happy with your awful family." Toomes flew off.

Tony gently ripped the tape off of Peter's mouth. "Dad?"

"Did you just call me dad?" He smiled.

"Did you just give a criminal a crazy dangerous suit?"

"Don't worry about that. Before I gave it up, I asked FRIDAY to disable the suit when Toomes lands."

"Hm, smart."

 

~

 

~NEWS~

Criminal Adrian Toomes was finally captured after holding a school hostage. He is expected to be sentenced for life to prison for multiple murders, a kidnapping, and threats. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
